User talk:JoJolion
Welcome Hi, welcome to the JoJolion! Thanks for your edit to the File:Limon Sommelier.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 00:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's far from a dictatorship. Too many users try to make magic that is broken or makes no sense or is dragon related. Naturally, Per is well equipped to handle these kind of idiots, and whether or not you think your ideas don't need supervision, Lost and Dragon Magic of any kind must be run by Per, who then decides whether or not they are applicable. Even if you don't run an idea by her, she can still read any magic article made and judge it as she sees fit. Good day --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm not too good with stuff like that, u should ask Zaragoto, he's an expert with that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) All admins have split duties. Per's happen to be in charge of magic. I am in charge of judging the strength of character articles, and overall reviewing of a character level. See?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The strength level, whether or not they need to be changed, weakened, etc., and I will when I have more time, I have to head out right now. I'll do it in a few hours when I return--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Now you're simply being difficult. Those are general things any admin can give their opinion on at the time of article creation. Guilds, characters names and the like do not require admin permission. If you are simply going to cause problems, please, familiarise yourself with the left hand evacuation procedure--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Everything Ophelia Silmarillion (オーペリャ シルマリリオン, Ouperia Sirumaririon). For the name of the guild, tell me what you have in mind so I can help you. Zaregoto (talk) 18:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ahn, ok. If you want a only-female guild, for example, you can search for a female mythologic creature to name your guild, or use the traits of the guild master to it. As Ophelia has a more "intimidating" appearance, you can put "Feral of the creature", or "Wild ---". Zaregoto (talk) 19:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Maybe Okay, but youll have to ask True Clown Prince, he's the creator of Dragon Scale Guild, the guild Haretzu's originally from Lord of Yahoo 20:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) and some possible guild names: Black orca, star owl, Wasp wing, scarlet ram, etc. Lord of Yahoo 20:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) you can add him to previous partners but dont add dragon scale to previous affiliation until after youve heard back from princeLord of Yahoo 20:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) you could make a past self, its all up to youLord of Yahoo 20:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) how about this -> Lord of Yahoo 20:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) no sex references, no eating or murdering children, no extremely horrific blood and guts, occasional bloody stuff is okay as long as its not to extreme, try and stay away from the sex references in case kids might be on here, i think thats it Lord of Yahoo 21:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "Listen, what happened was out of all our control, what you can do now is be his legacy, not live your life thinking your a murderer," in reference to Haretzu not being able to stop one of his guild mates from being killed, its all in his history section if you wanna take a look Lord of Yahoo 21:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) hmm, not wat i was expecting but i like it JoJo Lord of Yahoo 22:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) i looks good, now ill update haretzu's pages and all that. also you could add the dragon scale guild category to ophelia Lord of Yahoo (talk) 01:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i cant right now. and also it might be three to four weeks before i can cuz after i get through with my current rp, i promised phantom we'd do an rp before, sorry about the delay but, ill do my best to be quick about it all Lord of Yahoo (talk) 23:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Haha, Mikasa's pretty boss. I don't read the manga though, only watch the anime. I saw the pic with her and the abs, that was rather off putting -- six packs and chicks don't mix for me. Welcome to the fanon, btw, Jojo. If you need help, just ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure Yes you mayTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Not bad It has real potential I can't wait to see it finished.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) T-T all girls love to tease me don't they??? anyway good for you [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) sure [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) it's unique, very interesting. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ermm I don't know how that works XD S k i t z (talk) 01:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure Go ahead, explain what it is here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ha I really like her one track mind kinda sadistic lolTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You know what I think me and you are gonna get along well lol ;-) --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Takeover: Titan Titans do not exist in Fairy Tail, that page was deleted, it was literally a crossover. Crossovers are deleted on the spot here.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're not getting what I mean. Titan is a race in Shingeki no Kyojin. While you can make fanon species here, using Titans would be a crossover. It's like using Bijuu from Naruto here or Hollow from Bleach -- it's the exact same thing. You can make your own type of demon with Titans as their appearance if you want -- knock yourself out. But literally using Titans, as they are in their canon series, is a crossover. Naming is important. Do you get what I mean now?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) And btw, redundancy ''doesn't apply to what's going on here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Counteracts? This situation is a tad different. And who are these two other admins? I know all about Titans in Greek mythos, that's not even relevant. You don't use the name of a manga race along with the exact image and physical specs for a race here, it screams crossover even if not intentional. My Bijuu example still stands. And asking of you to come up with your own name is hardly unfair. I didn't say Titans were done first by Shingeki, that's not the issue here, and can you tell me those five other manga where Titans are an original race (I'm curious)? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP sure, what did you have in mind? btw my comp has been on the fritz again so I can't get on that often and be able to actually do anything, but I'll do what I can Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean by which one I want but I've got an entire guild I haven't used yet: Snake Tree Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RP? Sure. What did you have in mind? Master Dartz (Talk) 01:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have any characters that are RP ready ''and close to S-class except Enma Hakuryū. If that works for you then awesome. lol =D 03:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that was me, my com logged me out for some reason when I was editing Master Dartz (Talk) 03:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Another time Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I have enough stuff going on and I plan to do an RP with Phantom too. Another time, I suppose, but when that is....I don't know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) The next time you offend me I'll let you know about it. :P S k i t z (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RP Hey, sorry for the late response. Wasn't near my computer for a while. Actually, I don't really RP with other users here. I still to writing my own stories for the most part. Sorry about that. Northstar1012 (talk) 21:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind, with Cyrus up and running. Vitus07 (talk) 22:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ya know If it's not Lost Magic, I don't need to approve it. I only need to approve Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. If it's just regular magic, you can go ahead and make it. But if it is indeed Lost Magic, do explain here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interestin'. I look forward to seeing it. :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 19:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC)